


Doki Doki Meme Club!

by DDLC_Stories



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: This has so much cringe you will die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDLC_Stories/pseuds/DDLC_Stories
Summary: This is Waifu Deleter Monika, and I'm a part of the Meme Club from school, we got Crippling Depression Sayori, Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki, and Tide Pod Yuri. Will you join our Meme Club?(  ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	1. Chapter One, I Guess...

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing, I was bored so this is another way to deal with my severe boredom. Hopefully you aren't too scarred from this. Warning: this is extremely cringy, read at your own risk.

#  Doki Doki Meme Club

I woke up shook today. It was another meeting with the Meme Club. I was hoping today would be a short day, and it was. I Naruto ran to the club room, only to find I was the only one there. I was shooketh. WhERe wEre THeY? As the president of the Meme Club, I demanded to know where my meme bois were.  
Tide Pod Yuri walked in and said,  
**"Did you eat your Tide Pods today?!"**  
"I ate **FOUR**!" I said while flexing.  
Yuri saluted at me, then she sat down at a desk and began to read _Clifford The Big Red Dog_.  
_Bam!_  
Me and Tide Pod Yuri looked at the door.  
**"Here come dat boi NATSUKI!!"**  
Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki was still learning how to ride a unicycle. She often crashed. _A lot._  
"Hey Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki, how's it going with the unicycle?" I asked her.  
"It's alright, I'm still learning how, Waifu Deleter Monika."  
Tide Pod Yuri looked up from her Clifford book.  
"Hey Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki, did you eat your Tide Pods today?!"  
Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki le inhaled, then le exhaled, "Tide Pod Yuri, _I ate fifteen for breakfast_."  
At this moment, I knew Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki was almost as good as Tide Pod Yuri. Who was a legend at eating Tide pods. Only great memers can a eat a Tide pods and not die. Which is exactly what we were.  
The door slammed open.  
"Finish the vine. 'I have-"  
" **CRIPPLING DEPRESSION!!** " Me, Tide Pod Yuri, and Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki screached at the same time as Crippling Depression Sayori walked into the club room.  
"So how's our vice-president doing today?" Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki asked.  
"Depressed as always, thanks for asking." Crippling Depression Sayori said. "I'ma go to sleep now."  
"And not look at memes?" Tide Pod Yuri asked.  
"I already did, **DURING CLASS**!" Crippling Depression Sayori said as Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki broke out the air horn.  
Crippling Depression Sayori sat at a desk and immediately fell asleep.  
Tide Pod Yuri went back to reading her Clifford book, and Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki continued to practice on her unicycle, even though all the desks got in the way, we didn't mind. All the crashing and banging was music to our ears. Eventually we turned on the projector in the room. I turned on the computer and showed everyone the dankest memes on the planet. Alas, it was time to go.  
"Here Tide Pod Yuri, take these." I gave her some Tide pods.  
She happily took them and put them in her backpack.  
"Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki was bringing her unicycle out of the club room, so I told her I could sort of teach her. She gave me the ok sign, which was really a trap.  
"Haha you looked!" Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki said, then she slapped me on the back of the neck.  
"Ouch!" I went to slap her back but she was already unicycling away.  
" **Get rekt noob**!"Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki said, but soon fell off her unicycle.  
I laughed.  
Meanwhile, Crippling Depression Sayori was waking up from a second nap.  
"Yo, what time is it?" She asked me.  
"Time for you to get a watch." I said.  
"Oof, nice." She said.  
Crippling Depression Sayori got up from her seat, yawned, and walked out the club room.  
"Hey, whatcha doing tonight?" I asked her.  
"Sulking, all night."  
"Nice."  
As I watched her leave, I kept wondering why this club didn't have more members. Oh, who cares? At least I got my meme bois. This is Waifu Deleter Monika, signing off of memer nation.  



	2. A Different Doki Tells A Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im surprised by how many kudos this has. (When I'm writing this it has 4) Which is more than my original work, A Chance to Start Over, (it's a good story go check it out) so here I am making another chapter.

#### Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki's POV

What's up memer nation, Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki here, cause Waifu Deleter Monika is out sick today, she probably ate too many Tide pods at once. Anyway, since I'm in charge of this now, I'm gonna tell you what it's like to ride a unicycle. Right now, I'm getting better at it, but when you start, it's just constant crashing and banging. I've seen people who are really good at it, like super super good.  
Anyway, let's just skip to the part where I walk in to the clubroom today. It was a normal day, me unicycling around the school, me falling off the unicycle, then me pulling the unicycle up the stairs, then me unicycling to the clubroom doors, this is a constant routine for me, and I love it.  
"Hey Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki, did you eat your Tide pods today?" Tide Pod Yuri asked me the second I walked in.  
"Today? Well I ate an extra one after breakfast, so I ate sixteen for today."  
Yuri smirked.  
"You'll never eat at much as me."  
"I beg to differ."  
"Yeah, but if you eat more than me, you'll be _Tide Pod Natsuki_ , and not _Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki_ anymore."  
She was right. I loved being Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki, and I didn't want to lose it, so I gave up on eating more than Tide Pod Yuri.  
I went back to practicing on my unicycle, and this time, I only hit two chairs! Impressive. Pretty soon Crippling Depression Sayori walked in.  
"Hey. You're supposed to be president today." I told her as she walked inside.  
"I'm supposed to be _what_?"  
"The president! Monika's not here today. She sick."  
I think Crippling Depression Sayori was still tired, so I let her process what was happening.  
"Ohhhhhhhhh, I'm president today?" She said a few seconds later.  
"Why is she sick again?" Tide Pod Yuri asked me.  
"I think she ate too many Tide pods at once." I responded.  
"Oh." Tide Pod Yuri said.  
"Anyway, since you're the president for today Crippling Depression Sayori, what do you say we do?" I asked her.  
"Um, just go back to doing whatever you were doing before, I'll show some memes later." Crippling Depression Sayori said as she laid her head on the desk and fell asleep.  
Me and Tide Pod Yuri looked at each other, shrugging. She read her Clifford book, and I went back to learning how to _NOT_ crash into chairs. Eventually Crippling Depression Sayori woke up, and gave us our daily dose of internet memes.  
"Ya know Crippling Depression Sayori, you make a good president." I said after she finished showing us memes.  
She smiled. I think that was the first time I've ever seen her smile genuinely. I smiled back.  
Eventually we left, me riding my unicycle home. Waifu Deleter Monika called me on the way home. She asked if Crippling Depression Sayori was alright as a president. I said 'yeah, she was pretty good.' Waifu Deleter Monika was glad to hear my news. She also said she should be back tomorrow, and she thanked me for taking over for her. Anyway, that's all I have to say. I'm not as good as her, but hey, I at least did this. So this is Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki, signing off memer nation.  



	3. Another Doki Tells Another Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm back. You guys liked this so I'm giving you the 3rd chapter. Just go ahead and read it. I'm not stopping you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shout-out to SayoRiri and galaxy_fire420 they kudoed my work. Uhh, enjoy I guess.

#### Tide Pod Yuri's POV

####    


Hello memer nation! Um, Monika said she would be back, but, uh, she decided to give me a chance with this, so hopefully this isn't too bad.  
I started my day like I always do, eating twenty Tide pods for breakfast. I made my way to school, thinking about the club meeting we we're going to have for today. After classes ended, I made my way to the doors of the clubroom. I let my inner self out.  
" **Did you eat your Tide pods today everyone?!** " I said after slamming the door open.  
They all responded, 'yes!'  
"Hello Waifu Deleter Monika, glad to have you back. Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki told me you might have gotten sick from eating too many Tide pods. Did you try to go after my title?" I asked her.  
She laughed to herself.  
"Tide Pod Yuri, why would I go after your title when I already have the best one?" Waifu Deleter Monika said while smirking at me.  
"Better than Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki?"  
"Yes."  
Better than Crippling Depression Sayori?"  
"Yes."  
"Better than me?"  
"Absolutely."  
She had a straight face for awhile, then she started laughing.  
"I'm just kidding Tide Pod Yuri, we all have great titles. Now go back to reading your Clifford book." Waifu Deleter Monika said with a serious face for the last sentence.  
I went to my desk, and pulled out my Clifford book.  
This Clifford book was called _Clifford Goes to The Park_ , one of my favorites. Clifford goes to the park, when he sees that many of his dog friends are there. They play for a little while, then they go and eat lunch. It is an amazing book.  
I read it over and over again, until Waifu Deleter Monika turned on the projector. Which is like a holy omen to all dank memes everywhere.  
"Who's ready to look at dank memes?!" She said, putting her hands in the air (like she doesn't care).  
We all looked up, stopped whatever we were doing, and sat on the floor in front of the projector.  
Waifu Deleter Monika really does find the best memes on the planet. They were all _**so**_ dank, I wanted to cry because it was so beautiful.  
"Alright memers, today's dank club meeting is over. I'll see you all tomorrow." Waifu Deleter Monika said after a good fifteen minutes of dank memes.  
Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki left first on her unicycle, then I did. I have no idea who left last, since I left second, and physics work like that.  
I'm sorry if this was a short, um, whatever Waifu Deleter Monika calls it, but I don't really do this, like, _at all_. But anyway, this is Tide Pod Yuri, signing off of memer nation.

  



	4. Crippling Depression? More Like...idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I can tell you is that im extremely proud of this work. So I'm giving this to you. To all of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thank you to my friend RandomIdiot1816, he kudoed this meme work. So anyways, to the memes.

#### Crippling Depression Sayori's POV

####    


Hello memer nation, this is Crippling Depression Sayori, and I honestly didn't wanna do this. All I wanted to do was sleep in this Saturday, but Waifu Deleter Monika said I should do something 'productive'. So here I am, making this. Let's start with when I woke up.  
I woke up, at ten in the morning. Waifu Deleter Monika wanted us to meet her at the mall, for some reason. But we had to be there at twelve. I stared at the wall some more, then I finally got up, put on something to wear, and went downstairs to make some eggs and toast. After I ate my overcooked eggs and toast, I took the bus to the mall, and I saw Waifu Deleter Monika, Tide Pod Yuri, and Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki already there, waiting for me.  
"How long did I make you guys wait?" I asked them.  
"Not long at all, like, Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki just got here, like, seconds before you did." Waifu Deleter Monika said.  
I sighed, then I followed them into the store.  
Tide Pod Yuri saw the huge _Clifford the Big Red Dog_ stand at the children's book store, and she freaked out.  
"Can we go? Please?" Tide Pod Yuri said, trying to run over there, but Waifu Deleter Monika had a hold of her shirt.  
"That's not why I asked you guys to come here Tide Pod Yuri."  
Tide Pod Yuri sighed when Waifu Deleter Monika said that.  
"This is." Waifu Deleter Monika said, pointing at a huge convention.  
It was a dank meme convention. They actually have those? Wow.  
Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki had already ran off to go look at dank memes. Waifu Deleter Monika followed her, and Tide Pod Yuri dragged me along.  
"LOok aT aLL ThE dANk mEMeS!" Waifu Deleter Monika said, cause she can say stuff like that, somehow.  
I eventually did find something I liked, which was a 'crippling depression' vine thing. It was in my name, so I went to go check it out. Let's just say...it was amazing. All these fellow depressed people were here, and once they saw me, they asked of I was depressed too.  
"Yes I am, in fact, they call me 'Crippling Depression Sayori'!" I answered their question.  
They looked at me, like I was their queen. Which they made me later on. I was now sitting on a stolen chair. It was weird. I couldn't be queen, I'm too much of a disappointment.  
"I can't be queen, I'm too much of a disappointment." I said, getting off the chair.  
"Which makes you an even better queen!" They said, all pushing me back on to the chair.  
So I stayed there for awhile, saying hello to other fellow depressed people who walked into our territory. Eventually Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki walked by.  
"Um, Crippling Depression Sayori, what are you doing?" She asked me.  
"I'm the queen of all fellow depressed people." I said.  
"You are?"  
"Yep."  
She stared at me in astonishment.  
"Hang on, I'll be right back." Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki said, running off.  
She returned later, with Tide Pod Yuri and Waifu Deleter Monika.  
"Look, she's the queen of all depressed people." Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki said to the others.  
"How'd you get to be queen Crippling Depression Sayori?" Waifu Deleter Monika asked me.  
So I told her how.  
" **The mall is closing in five minutes.** " The P.A. said.  
I said goodbye to my fellow depressed people, and the Meme Club left the dank meme convention.  
"Well, what did you guys think?" Waifu Deleter Monika asked us.  
"It was actually fun, and that's coming from me. A depressed person!" I said.  
So, soon after that, I took the bus home, and here I am now. Anyway, since I'm tired, this is Crippling Depression Sayori, signing off of memer nation.

  



	5. The Waifu Deleter Is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm back. You probably all missed me. So, um, Monika's back. Hopefully she won't tell an extremely cringy story. Let's just hope so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly amazed by how many people have read this. And the kudos? I'm extremely proud of this. Anyway, I might let my friend help write this. So yeah, enjoy the next chapter.

#### Waifu Deleter Monika's POV

  


Hello my memer bois, have you missed me? I bet you have. I think the others did a good job at this, don't you think? Well, anyways, the craziest thing happened today. Some guys wanted to join the club. God, they were insufferable. But I'll let you read the story.  
There was a knock at the door.  
Everyone froze. Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki stopped uni-cycling. Crippling Depression Sayori woke up. Tide Pod Yuri stopped reading her Clifford book. And I stopped re-drawing dank memes.  
As the club president, I was supposed to open the door, but I made Here Come Dat Boi Natsuki do it.  
There were three guys behind that door. Some guy who looked normal, another guy who looked like he was about to kick somebody's ass, and another guy who didn't even have a facial expression. He was just staring at us.  
"You're the club president, right?" The normal guy asked me.  
I nodded.  
"I was wondering if I could join the club."  
_This guy wanted to join the club? Does he even know who I am? I mean, I'm the one and only-_  
"Welcome to the club then." Crippling Depression Sayori interrupted my thought.  
"Umm, Crippling Depression Sayori, we don't even know if he likes memes." I said.  
"He looked like he liked memes, besides, why else would he ask to join?"  
She was right. Well, I guess we have to see who these other guys are.  
I asked them to sit down. I had two chairs in front of my desk, so they sat down in those.  
"So, why do you want to join the Meme Club?" I asked them.  
"The hot gir-I mean, memes, yeah, yeah, the memes." The ass-kicker guy said.  
"I have to come here." The no-expression guy said.  
I was extremely confused. So the no-expression guy says he has to come here, and the ass-kicker guy said 'the memes', but I'm _purty_ sure he was gonna say something else. I also saw that it looked like the no-expression guy had no feelings. I could see it in his eyes. He looked depressed, like our vice-president.  
And ass-kicker guy, oh, he was checking out our club members. I knew he ment to say something else.  
"So, another question, do you guys like memes?"  
"Yeah, sure." The ass-kicker guy said, who continued to look at my club members.  
"I mean, I don't, but _they_ do." The no-expression guy said.  
_Who the hell are 'they'?!_  
I was now genuinely concerned about the no-expression guy. Is he okay? Probably had too many dead memes in one day.  
So, in this single day, I had figured out that boys are mysterious creatures. Then again, my club is filled with mysterious creatures known as meme-loving girls.  
So I guess we're both mysterious creatures.  
Anyway, I finished asking the questions. So I let the other club members tell me what they thought of these new members.  
Everyone said the normal guy fit in just fine, and he knew all the dank memes they knew, while the ass-kicker guy was too weird, and the no-expression guy was just, uh, even weirder.  
So uh, long story short, we eventually just kicked out both the ass-kicker guy and the no-expression guy. We kept the normal guy, and he seems pretty okay. He likes memes, so that's all I need. Maybe he'll be different. Who knows. Anyway, sorry I couldn't drop any dank meme references, the writer didn't want it _too_ cringy. This is Waifu Deleter Monika, signing off of memer nation.


	6. This Chapter Is Legit Not Even A Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title.

Hi. I'm thinking about discontinuing this cause I really can't think of any more meme references. But any of you guys can take this up, I can make you a co-creator. Anyway, this is Lee, signing off of memer nation.

For now.


End file.
